Jeremy Learns a Lesson
by fozrulz
Summary: I always wondered why Jeremy stayed in bed instead of going to the dance after he got hurt blowing up the log jam.  WARNING:  Spanking of a teen.


HERE COME THE BRIDES

A CRYING NEED - THE EPISODE WHERE JEREMY GETS HURT - EVER WONDER WHY HE STAYS IN BED - I THINK THERE IS A SCENE WE MISSED.

I never could figure out how much older Jason was than either Jeremy or Joshua, so I assume Jeremy is 18, Joshua is 25 and Jason is 35.

So if you remember, the scene unfolds…Jeremy is in bed from doctor's orders and Jason is getting ready to go to the dance.

"I wish I could go to the dance," mumbles Jeremy, plucking the covers of his cot. He turns his puppy dog eyes toward his big brother.

"You're lucky I let you out of the tent to be outside, boy." Jason says as he turns toward his youngest brother, the baby.

"Aww….. Jason." Jeremy sighs.

Jason raises his eyebrows. "You're lucky that you can lay in that cot on your backside."

"Aww…Jason." Jeremy says again. "I'm too old for that."

"I don't think so, little boy." Jason says giving Jeremy the "big brother" look.

"Y…y…yo…you already done y..y…y…yelled at me for what I did." Jeremy spat.

"Watch your tone, little boy." Jason warned.

Jeremy sighed, "J..J..Jason, I'm old enough. I..I…I d…d…d'ont have to l..l….l…listen to you," Jeremy sputtered.

Jason was tired. He was frustrated. The thought that his baby brother could have gotten killed trying to blow up the log jam. Fool kid. He could be so careless and reckless. Jason turned toward his brother, "Jeremy, you get out of that bed before I tell you to and I'm going to bust your behind."

"Yu,,you,,you c..c…can't tell me wh…what to do." Jeremy said angrily.

Jason calmly walked over to Jeremy's cot. "Jeremy? Jeremy?" he said more loudly.

Jeremy wasn't looking at him.

Jason grabbed Jeremy's chin. "You will look at me when I am speaking to you." he said forcing his brother to look at him.

Jeremy looked at his brother, all spit and vinegar.

"You will not get out of this bed, you will not talk back to me and you will not disobey me." Jason said calmly. "Do you understand me?"

Jeremy scowled.

"Jeremy, do you understand me?" Jason asked, still grasping his little brother's chin.

"I..I…I. d….d….don't have to l..l…listen to you."sputtered Jeremy.

Jason was so frustrated. His normally obedient little brother was really getting to be too much, "Jeremy, this is your last warning, I asked you a question, I want an answer."

"L….l….leave me alone." Jeremy huffed.

That was it for the big logger. He walked over to the cot. He ripped off the blankets. He looked down at his brother. "Get up and go in the tent." he ground out. "NOW!"

Jeremy was scared, he moved as fast as he was able. He knew he pushed his brother too far and that he was in loads of trouble. Jason hardly ever yelled at him. He moved into the tent and sat on Jason's cot.

Jason walked in. His angry eyes bored into his little brother. "Looks like you need to be reminded about respect."

Jeremy stood up and backed away from his brother. Last time Jason used those words, Jeremy was getting his butt busted. "No…no…no..no Jason. I..I…I'm s..s..s…sorry." Jeremy pleaded.

Jason moved around the desk and got the chair. He sat in the chair. "Come here, Jeremy!" he commanded.

Jeremy didn't move.

"Jeremy if you don't come here right now, it's going to be 10 more." Jason said motioning Jeremy over.

Jeremy held his ground. "What about my head and my ribs?" he asked.

"Oh, I wouldn't be worried about those." said Jason. "I would however be worried about your behind because you just earned yourself 10 more licks by not coming over when I told you to."

Jeremy stood his ground, "You aren't Pa."

Jason marveled, how is that Jeremy didn't stutter when he was mad. "No I'm not Pa, but I'm am your older brother and I'm all you've got in that department and you are going to be respectful and obey me."

Jeremy phtted. A very bad idea. Jason grabbed Jeremy's arm and dragged him over to the chair. He looked at his brother, just standing there is his drawers. "Lose the drawers, Jeremy."

Jeremy gasped, he was going to get it bare? Jeremy clutched at the tie to his summer drawers shaking his head.

Jason sighed, "You don't lose them right now and it's 10 more. You've already got 10 more coming because you didn't mind the first time I told you to do something.

The tears were already starting to fall. "B..b…b…but, Jason….."

Jason had enough, he just put a pillow on his lap and drew his brother over his lap. He position him to cushion his injured ribs. He hooked his fingers in the back of his brothers drawers and pulled them down exposing his bare behind. He gave 5 good smacks before Jeremy starting crying.

"Pl…pl…please Jason." he cried.

YOU WILL smack smack smack…BE OBEDIENT….smack smack smack….YOU WILL …smack smack smack.. NOT TALK BACK TO ME …smack…smack….smack….YOU WILL …..smack smack smack….DO AS ….smack smack smack..DO AS YOU ARE TOLD.. Smack smack smack DO YOU …. Smack smack smack…UNDERSTAND ME?

Jeremy was crying so hard at this point it was hard to talk.

"DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?" smack.

"Yes Jason, Yes sir. I promise."

Jason stopped. He stood his little brother up. He wrapped him in his arms. He rubbed Jeremy's back. He kissed that chestnut mop of his. "I love you little boy, but I can't tolerate any disobedience from you. Got me?"

"S….S….S…sorry Jason." Jeremy sniffed.

"All is forgiven, Jeremy. But, you get off that cot before I tell you and you'll find yourself right back here. Got me?"

Jeremy nodded.

"What's that?" asked Jason.

"Y..y..y..yes Jason."

Jason reached for his little brother and gave him another hug. "Get in that bed now." he growled. Jason settled the boy in his bed, on his stomach and rubbed his back until he fell asleep. Jason smiled at the little boy before him. He looked so much younger than his 18 years. Had it really been 15 years since the death of his parents? Jason shook his head smiling, "that boy is going to be death of me yet."


End file.
